


15x19 Coda

by JEvans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEvans/pseuds/JEvans
Summary: So I pretty much hated the Finale so in my mind it never happened and this is what happened after 15x19. Enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	15x19 Coda

Dean felt a single tear make a path down his cheek as he watched Jack walk away forever. The boy he’d begun to see as a son wouldn’t even come back for a beer. But hey, he’d gained a dog. Miracle was a pretty sweet consolation prize for saving the world. Dean took a deep breath and gave Sam a pat on the back, “let’s go get your girl.”

Sam directed Dean to Eileen’s place, looking more and more like an overgrown puppy, the closer they got. Dean pulled up next to her car and Sam was off like a shot. She was waiting outside of her apartment door and Dean looked away from their tearful embrace. Eventually Sam went inside and Dean sent him a text saying he would see him at the bunker later.

The bunker felt dark and empty when Dean opened the door. The lights came on and Miracle went and made himself comfy in the corner. Dean hadn’t let himself really cry since that moment on the dungeon floor. But everything felt so overwhelming. I mean sure they’d won, Sam got the girl. But where was his happy ending? Where was his “happily ever after”?

After grabbing a beer, he made his way down to the dungeon. He pressed his head against the door, grabbing his left shoulder and gasping sobbing breaths. He kept going over and over in his mind, the way Cas looked as he said his final goodbye. He told me he loved me. He was blissfully happy just telling me he loved me. _And now he’s gone. Just like every other person who’s ever cared for me. Gone._

 _Thump._ He jumped about a mile in the air, what the fuck was that? _Thump_. It was coming from the other side of the door. Dean took out his gun and slowly unlatched the lock peering around the corner.

Dean’s eyes widen as he comes face to face with bloodshot blue eyes and an exhausted, gummy smile.

“Cas…” Dean gasps out as he grabs for the front of Cas’ trenchcoat and holds on for dear life.

“Dean, I... I’m not sure what happened. How am I back?”

“Jack... Jack must’ve brought you back! Everything happened so fast; I didn’t even think he — I thought you were gone forever. ”

Dean could feel his tears soaking into Cas’ shirt but he found he didn’t care and he couldn’t seem to make them stop coming. Eventually they both made it to the ground and just held each other as sobs racked through both their bodies. After they both began to calm down, Dean leaned back and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Cas, I love you so much. I’m so sorry it took me this long to say it. I just want you to know, I care about you as so much more than a brother. Will you stay? Here in the bunker with me? I know you just got back and I know this is a lot to take in. But God’s gone Cas, he’s human now. He doesn’t control us. Jack is running the Universe. We’re off the hamster wheel. Stay with me Cas.”

“Dean, my love. If for a single second you think right here with you isn’t exactly where I’m meant to be, you’re completely insane.”

Dean leans his forehead against Cas’ and feels his sobs begin to subside. They’re here together, there’s no big bad to fight, no Death or God hanging over their heads. It’s just them. Then Cas leans forward and brings their lips together.

It’s everything neither of them thought they’d be able to have but have always wanted. In that moment, they’ve found home in each other’s arms.

On the other side of the door Miracle gives a bark and Cas startles looking at Dean.

“When did we get a dog?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on twitter @j_deancas or tumblr @allinmyheadendedupinmyheart. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
